


Shook Up

by DieTheSlashAddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bad strippers, Blow Jobs, Feminization, First Time, M/M, Multi, Panty Kink, Sibling Incest, Strip Tease, Threesomes, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieTheSlashAddict/pseuds/DieTheSlashAddict
Summary: Harry gets a great birthday surprise from the twins.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was excited, it was his first birthday at the Burrow, and he was turning seventeen. In the wizarding world he was officially an adult and could do magic outside of school. He still had a year left at Hogwarts, but a whole month as an adult this summer. And he got to spend it away from the Dursleys.

The whole Weasley clan had gathered, and Fleur and Bill were having an engagement party the next weekend, and with his birthday falling on a Thursday, they could celebrate them both back to back. Mrs. Weasley had baked a cake that looked like a Golden Snitch, and he had eaten so much he felt like he might pop. He had also gotten more presents then he could remember, including some very thoughtful gifts from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, that were apparently considered a right of passage to have passed down from a parent to a child. He did wonder how the Weasley’s found enough family heirlooms to pass one down to each child but didn’t ask that out loud. The only ones who hadn’t given him a gift yet was Fred and George, but they had cryptically pulled him aside earlier and told him to come by their room around midnight for it. He would have found that strange from anyone else, but he was used to the Twin’s cryptic behavior, and assumed they were trying to keep something from their parents.

Harry went to their room at midnight on the dot and knocked. The door opened and he was dragged inside in a whirlwind before the door was shut behind him. He heard a locking and a silencing charm before he even noticed what the twins were wearing. And that was pretty much nothing at all. Fred was wearing what appeared to be a muggle schoolgirl uniform, though an impractical one, with a skirt so short that Harry was sure he couldn’t have hidden his own prick in it, as well as knee high socks and a white button up shirt that cut off under his chest. Harry was surprised enough by that that he didn’t even feel shocked when he saw George was wearing sequined shorts that barely covered his arse, and suspenders, with something vaguely resembling a firemen’s coat on his shoulders. Harry just gaped.

“What…what is this?” he asked, hoping his pajamas hid his sudden erection. It wasn’t something he had ever thought of as sexy, but there was a lot of visible skin, and Harry was fully in the sways of puberty, he could get hard from a stiff breeze. The Twins smirked at him and pushed a button on the muggle Walkman they had found somewhere. A song started playing, something that Harry vaguely recognized as having been in the background of some movies Dudley had watched, usually while Aunt Petunia made fretting, disapproving sounds, and Uncle Vernon chuckled oddly. The lyrics to Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard were well entrenched in the hearts and minds of anyone born in his generation, apparently even wizards.

“Well Harry,” said George, pushing Harry down into a hard-backed chair in the middle of the room, next to the two twin sized beds that had been inexplicably shoved together. “We decided that, as you were raised by muggles, we should find a muggle way to celebrate your coming of age. So…strippers! But we couldn’t hire any, because… well you understand, so we decided to find the costumes and be stand-ins, and at the very least we would give you a good laugh.”

Fred nodded, licking his lips as he started swaying to the music. “But and we were going to keep this a secret if your response was anything but delighted, we were actually hoping you might be into it, since we are definitely hoping to get into you.” Fred said, and even George snickered at the bad pun. Harry just gaped, shifting in his seat as his erection throbbed. He eyed them both up and down and licked his lips.

“Sex? I mean… you both want to have sex with me?” He asked and the twins laughed. George started swinging his hips, arms in the air, which raised his jacket up, and showed off his well-toned body. Fred grinned and did the same, his skirt raising up enough that Harry could see the ruffles on the white silk panties he was wearing under the skirt, as well as the distinct shape of his cock through the thin fabric. He swallowed hard and leaned back in the chair, letting his legs fall apart to ease the ache in his groin. The twins continued dancing, or at the very least moving, lots of swaying hips and rubbing hands. It would have been quite silly if they weren’t drop dead gorgeous. Fred bent over to pull one of his socks down, intentionally sticking his panty clad arse in Harry’s face and making him gasp. George grinned and pulled the jacket off his shoulders and threw it towards the closet.

“We are thinking of marketing a few similar pieces at the shop. Sexy Quidditch player, Sexy Auror, maybe even a Sexy Death Eater? I bet that would go over well with the blood purists huh?” George said, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder, and straddling his lap, still standing, so the bulge of his prick was in Harry’s face. Harry swallowed hard. Fred dropped to his knees and put his hands-on Harry’s thighs, spreading his legs wide, with his face between his brother’s legs. He winked at Harry and turned his head, placing a gentle kiss on George’s inner thigh as Harry watched. Harry’s cock twitched at the sight, as did George’s. Fred grinned.

“So…that’s not a problem then? You don’t mind?” Fred asked and Harry looked from one to the other before shaking his head.

“Just…you two are together? Like…a couple? Why are you doing this with me then?” He asked, not understanding the specifics of their dynamic. Fred shrugged.

“I’ve been with George my whole life, and he’s the only one I’ll ever need, but…we know each other so well that we both like adding some variety in every now and then. Plus, we can’t exactly be open about our relationship, so sometimes we go on dates just so we can get the suspicion off. Speaking of…you can’t tell anyone. About us. You can say you had sex with us, one or both or whatever. But you can’t tell anyone about us…you understand?” Harry nodded vigorously, not wanting to get the twins in trouble. Fred looked pleased and ran a hand up Harry’s inner thigh to cup his prick. George swung a leg over and stepped back, pulling his suspenders off. The song had finished, switching over to something about Cherry Pie and George grinned.

“Speaking of Cherry, are you a virgin Harry? No judgement, we just need to know where you are in experience level.” George asked and winked at Harry as he reached over to tweak his nipple. Harry gasped; the feeling intense enough to make his prick leak a bit of precome against his pajama bottoms. He nodded though.

“Yeah, not much chance of sneaking off with boys or girls when everyone at school is watching my every move. Not to mention time, I don’t exactly have a big social life outside of Hogwarts. But…I’ve thought about it. A lot. And… I’ve thought about you guys. Once of twice.” He admitted and Fred looked downright delighted.

“Together? Are you getting off on our gay incestuous love Harry?” Fred said and George laughed, suddenly peeling down his shorts and giving Harry his first look at his hard cock. Harry feels his mouth water at the sight of that gorgeous cock. Decent length, a bit shorter than Harry’s own, but so thick he can imagine the sensation of the corners of his lips cracking as he stretched his mouth around it, and ending in a thatch of red curls. He wondered if Fred’s would look the same, and he licked his lips.

“No, I… You were both there, but I didn’t really think about you being together at all. Just with me. Can I…I’d like to try sucking you?” He said, looking at George who groaned and stepped in close, running his cock along Harry’s lips before pressing in. It took Harry a moment to figure out how to stretch his lips around it and cover his teeth, but once he did, he heard Fred and George groan in tandem. He glanced up and saw they were kissing, and Fred had pulled his cock from his panties and was stroking it, lifting his skirt to get to it. The sight was incredibly erotic, and Harry moaned around George’s prick. George gasped and pulled back, taking his cock out of Harry’s mouth suddenly.

“If you keep that up, I’ll be finished before we get started. Try Fred for a bit? I’ll just catch my breath.” He said and Harry nodded. Fred started to pull the skirt off and Harry shook his head.

“Don’t…I…I like it?” Harry said, though he knew it sounded like a question. Fred groaned.

“Good, because I have to admit, this may be the first time I’ve worn a skirt, but it is not the first time I’ve worn panties, and I seem to enjoy both immensely.” He said, lifting his skirt up and tucking the panties under his balls so Harry could take his cock into his mouth, the skirt over Harry’s face like a blindfold. Harry felt like he could come in his pants anytime, and he wasn’t even being touched. He heard Fred make a noise, and felt his hips shift wider, his legs being spread from behind. Harry opened his eyes and tried to figure out what was happening and moaned when he realized George was on his knees behind Fred, licking his arsehole. Harry whined and Fred made an echoing sound.

George whispered a spell, one Harry had never heard before, but it made Fred gasp, and push into his mouth suddenly. Harry had only a second to adjust to it before Fred was pulling out again, coming spurting over Harry’s lips and tongue before he thought to close his mouth, though he didn’t actually close it until Fred was finished. He realized what had happened then, George had buried three fingers into Fred’s hole all at once and set him off.

“Fred’s ready for you, if you want him. And after you get one out of you, I’ll work you open and show you how to come on my prick, sound like a plan?” George asked and Harry was shocked into a laugh.

“Wicked. Now show me what to do.” Harry asked, standing up. Fred grinned and climbed up on the bed on his hands and knees, he had lost the panties, but the skirt was just flipped up over his back and Harry saw the main difference between the two was Fred was completely hairless below the neck. Harry ran a hand over his smooth white arse. He took a step back and shucked his kit, his cock hard and leaking in the air. A new song was playing, something about a woman named Lola. George came up behind him and guided him. First showing Harry how to dip his fingers into Fred’s wet hole and gather some lube, to much for him to have just squirted some on, had to be a spell, and slick up his cock.

“Good, now rub the head over his hole, nice and soft, he likes a lot of things, he’s a kinky boy, but for your first time let’s keep it simple. Only gay crossdressing incestuous threesomes for your first time.” George said, startling Harry into a laugh again. He did as he was instructed rubbing his cock along Fred’s hole before pressing in. He was so tight, but Harry didn’t meet much resistance, his hole obviously having been worked open already.

“Oh Fuck.” Harry whispered, pressing all the way in and feeling Fred pulse around him. “I could do this all night long.” He said, and George nipped at the join of his jaw.

“Well you’ll get to. I’m pretty sure we can keep you busy.” He said, and Harry felt George’s hard prick press against his arse. His hips jerked forward into Fred and Fred cried out, pressing back for more. Between the two of them it was going to be a hell of a night.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry moaned as George pressed a third finger inside him, getting him open the old fashioned way. George had discarded the rest of his costume and was slicking his cock with the other hand. Harry was still buried inside Fred’s arse, barely moving for fear of coming.

George grinned down at the pair as he finally lined his cock up with Harry’s slick hole.

“Looks like heaven mate, don’t know if I can keep this a one off or I’ll have to keep you. What do you say Fred?” George called, pressing inside Harry as he spoke. Harry cried out, pushing back against him to get more.

“I’d have to agree Brother Mine. He’s got a lovely cock and I can’t say I’m willing to turn it down. I just wish it was moving.” Fred replied. George thrust his hips, forcing Harry deeper inside Fred to a chorus of groans. “Yeah, like that.” Fred said.

George started up a steady pace, fucking Harry into his brother and back onto his cock at a slowly increasing speed.

“Fuck Fred, a nice arse too, haven’t been inside someone this tight since you were his age.” George said, voice hoarse as he tried to keep himself steady. Fred only nodded and made an affirmative noise. Harry probably blushed but he was so sex drunk it was hard to tell. Harry was close to coming though, his moans frowning in pitch and tone as he got closer. George adjusted his angle to hit his prostate, and in so doing adjusted Harry to hit Fred’s. Evidenced by the scream Fred let out.

“Good thing we got a silencing charm up, whole family would be in here.” George said. Fred grunted.

“Wouldn’t mind. At least Charlie and Bill. Ron’s getting rather fit these days too.” George laughed, the vibrations making Harry whine.

“Don’t start in on that, its hard enough to Harry to deal with us being Us.” George said.

Harry spoke up for the first time in awhile.

“All that you mentioned minus Ron, he’s like a brother to me.” He said, not thinking about his words until the twins began to laugh. “You know what I mean.” Harry said, rolling his eyes and clenching down around George, making him yelp. Fred did the same to Harry and suddenly it was a chain reaction. Harry came first, thrusting hard into Fred. Fred followed, spraying all over his upturned skirt and the lovely quilt Molly had sewn them. George lasted the longest, though arguably the shortest amount of stimulation before he came, pumping deep inside Harry’s tight channel. George pulled away and the others followed, collapsing on the bed in a mostly naked heap.

“Fuck.” Harry said, seriously. The Twins nodded.

“Fuck.” George said. Fred shook his head.

“Nope, me next. Once I catch my breath. I want to try his arse while you fuck my sloppy hole. Yeah?” Fred asked. Harry shivered and nodded, George agreed.

“Sure, as long as you keep the skirt on.”


End file.
